


Soaked to the bone

by Odsbodkins



Category: Captain America
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a picture prompt of a London street in the pouring rain on the <a href="http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/">Steve/Bucky Fest</a>, some unrepentant porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> Picture prompt:

The mission was a bust. The first contact was a liar and a fantasist, the second was murdered, and they’d chased down four dead ends about the murder when they got the call that their target had been picked up by Natasha. In Singapore.

Steve’s point to Bucky that it didn’t matter how the target was brought in did nothing for Bucky’s foul mood. So they were walking to the Tube in grim silence, heading back to their hotel to pack up and leave.

Then the heavens opened. One moment it was a normal, nearly sunny, hot and stifling city summer day; the next it was like they were in the middle of a monsoon. They were walking along a back alley, with nowhere to find shelter from the rain, and they stopped and stared at each other. Then they burst out laughing, because that had just summed up the mission perfectly.

They started walking again, and Bucky said, “Climate change. I told you, weird shit weather you never got even thirty years ago.”

“Or the world just hates us today.”

“Could be. I’ve been drier in real monsoons.”

Steve smiled. At least Bucky had cheered up a little. And they were both absolutely soaked as the rain continued to pour, clothes clinging to them, so the view was more than pleasant.

Bucky caught his expression, “That ain’t gonna work, ‘cause you’re gonna slow down to watch my ass, and I’m gonna slow down to watch yours, and we’ll never get anywhere.”

Steve laughed. “You got me. C’mon then, need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch cold.”

“With lines like those, it’s a damn good thing you don’t actually have to try and talk me into bed.”

They emerged onto the street. Of course, the only visible cab had its light off, so they continued squelching towards the Tube.

The rain stopped, as suddenly as it had started, when they were three feet from the Tube entrance.

“You were right, the world hates us.”

The world didn’t quite hate them enough to have soaked through their wallets, so their travelcards still worked. Though Steve very nearly tripped and fell headfirst down the escalator because he was too busy looking at the way Bucky’s soaked shirt clung to his chest. Bucky snickered, and then he proceeded to nearly fall backwards off the end of the escalator because of the heated looks he was shooting back at Steve. Apparently all it took was a few gallons of water to turn professional agents back into horny teenagers.

As they walked onto the platform, Steve mentally cursed the fact that they were on the other side of London from their hotel, and it would take at least twenty minutes on the Tube from where they were. Twenty minutes of Bucky being extremely distracting—and nothing he could do about it. But he couldn’t help but stare. Somehow the wet clothes plastered to his body were more erotic than him naked, teasingly almost, but not quite, revealing everything. He was half-hard in his pants just from looking, and Bucky’s soaked pants let him see that Bucky was in the same state.

He managed to tear his eyes away and stare resolutely at the ads on the wall for the two minutes it took for the train to arrive.

It was mid-afternoon, and the carriage only had about ten or so people in it, none of whom were soaked to the skin, and none of whom batted an eyelid at two guys getting on the train who looked like they’d gone swimming fully dressed. Even though there were seats, he wasn’t sitting down while he was this soaked, and instead leant against the partition by the door.

Instead of standing next to him, Bucky plastered himself across Steve’s front and grinned up at him. Steve had a moment of wondering what Bucky was up to, and then the train started moving. The sideways rattling rocked them together, and pressed together like this, it rubbed them up against each other. Steve wrapped his free arm around Bucky to steady him automatically, and had to stop himself from grabbing Bucky’s ass to press him a little closer, get a little more friction.

He was fully hard before they reached the next station, and could feel Bucky’s erection insistently rubbing against his with every movement. Bucky had dropped his head onto Steve’s shoulder and half-closed his eyes, giving every impression of being half-asleep on his feet. Steve knew it was an act, to let him get close in the role of “exhausted but innocent boyfriend,” rather than “boyfriend who is attempting to have fully clothed sex in a subway car.”

The train started moving again. Scrub the ‘attempting’—Bucky swayed with the movement of the train, in time so that it wasn’t noticeable, but enough to push in harder every time he rubbed against Steve’s dick. His own sodden pants and underwear were giving their own rough pressure on his dick, and he was certain he’d never been this aroused in public in his life.

He wanted to bend his head and kiss Bucky, but he knew that would get explicit very quickly. Even SHIELD probably couldn’t act fast enough to stop security camera footage getting onto Youtube if one of the operators noticed Captain America grinding against his boyfriend with his tongue down his throat. As it was he was standing still, staring into space and relying on Bucky’s superior covert training that they didn’t look like they were doing what they were actually doing.

Just after the next station, Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to the other, lining them up a little better, and Steve was so _close_ , all he wanted to do was grab Bucky’s ass and pull him close, rub hard against him for the few strokes it would take for him to come. But instead it was the lighter pressure that felt almost like teasing at this point.

Then the train braked hard for the next station, the deceleration pushing him hard into Bucky, and at the same moment Bucky turned his head to nip at Steve’s jaw just under his ear, and Steve was coming, hot spurts into his cold wet clothes. He had long practice in being quiet that he was sure he hadn’t made a noise, and he just had to hope he’d managed to keep his expression neutral as well.

He was a grown man, and rubbing himself off against Bucky fully clothed should not have felt that good.

He was also a SHIELD agent and some of the time a national icon, and probably should have felt worse about what basically amounted to covert public sex in front of—huh, a lot more people had gotten on the train while he wasn’t concentrating—at least twenty people.

Bucky was still hard, pressed against him, still outwardly looking half-asleep, but Steve could feel the tension in his muscles. As the train started up again, the acceleration pushing Bucky into Steve, Steve shifted his weight, looking like he was just shifting to get comfortable, which just happened to grind him into Bucky’s groin in passing. He felt the heat against his groin as Bucky’s came, nothing more than that and the faintest tremor in Bucky’s muscles betraying the fact that he’d come.

He looked around. No one was paying them any attention, no one was looking scandalised. He wasn’t going to fool himself that this meant they’d actually been subtle. He knew if he got down on his knees and blew Bucky right there, all he’d get was some tutting about blocking the doorway.

Bucky shifted, appeared to wake up a little, and moved to murmur into Steve’s ear, “As soon as we get back to our hotel, we’re gonna do that _properly_.”

Steve suppressed his grin. But so much for being able to walk off the train without a visible erection...


End file.
